Losing Hope
by LOST IN DREAMSxX
Summary: Lucy and Levy are kicked out of Fairy Tail. They don't want to believe in love. But three boys come along and try to help, but they die trying. Or did they? Later on Lemon


_**Losing Hope**_

_**Me: Hey Lucy, Levy, reader**_

_**Both Girls: Heyo Angel-chan**_

_**me: well lets get to the story**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Fine Levy and I will leave!" I yelled to the white haired demon standing in front of me.

"Good you need to train and leave here for ever!" Lisanna yelled back obviously pissed.

I turned with Levy following behind. Me and her heard some sobs and come backs but more hate then anything. Levy sighed and whipped away some of her tears.

"Why did they tell us to leave anyway?" Levy looked at me with sorrow. I sighed softly.

"I truly don't know" I admitted.

Sure Lisanna hated me but why did she bring Levy into this. Sure Levy is small, but she has a strong heart which pisses me off because Levy is like a sister to me.

"We should find a place to sleep" Levy said with a bit of concern in her voice. I nodded and followed her into a near by hotel.

"One room for two please" I said to the man behind the counter. He handed me two small keys, one for me and one for Levy.

I smiled softly turning to Levy, "Here you go, Lev..." I noticed she was in the lobby reading a magazine. I looked at the title and read 'Scorer Weekly' and I smiled.

"Here you go" I dangled the key in her face and she smiled.

"Thank you Lucy" her face was kind of pale and sad.

"Hey, cheer up Levy!" I said catching some attention.

"We can make it through this and become the best mages in all of Magnolia!" I said smiling brightly, making her cheer up some.

"Your right we can out rule Fairy Tail" suddenly three men walked in with three cats flying beside them. That kind of reminded me of Happy. Man I miss the little guy. We stood catching their attention.

I looked glanced over at them, then turned my head back. One was an emo guy with crimson red eyes and a cape. One was blonde with deep blue eyes. The last one was tall with piercings and black hair. All of them had a Sabertooth mark on them. I glanced down at my right hand where the pink Fairy Tail mark was. I fell warm tears burning my cheeks and the three guys noticed this and was slightly shocked.

"Lucy, are you okay?" I heard Levy ask quietly.

"I'm fine, just thinking a lot" I said in the same tone of voice as her.

"Okay" she said loudly but still in a whisper form.

We opened the door and walked in. I quickly shut the door. We both unpacked and a vision of those boys flashed through my mind. Wait... what was that all about.

"Hey, Levy are you..." I turned to see her side of the room completely done. I was dumbfound.

"Cool" she smiled and nodded before falling onto her bed.

"You can take a shower first... I want to do your side of the room for you" she said smiling brightly. I nodded even though I didn't want her to work to much. But I took her offer and walked into the bathroom.

I stripped down and turned on the water to warm. I put my hand under the water before I stepped in. goose bumps covered my skin but soon vanished. The water dripped down my body and left small trails all the way down my body. My hair layed flat on my skin as I reached for the shampoo and conditioner.

After I was done I noticed Levy brought me a pink towel and her a blue one. I wrapped the pink one around me and a white one in my hair.

I stepped out of the bathroom into our bedrooms and to my surprise she done both sides and was ready to take a shower. After I got out I thanked her for doing my side of the room and she ran in the bathroom.

I sat on my bed still in my towel. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on a second!" I took off the towel and put on a long robe instead. I opened the door to find no one standing there.

"Huh?" I was about to close the door when a foot got in the way. I looked up to see the three from earlier standing there.

"Yo!" the blonde said putting up one of his hands (If You Watch Shugo Chara Then Like What Ikuto Does).

I stared blankly at them for a moment.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" I questioned surprised to see them here.

"Huh..." the blonde scratched the back of his head.

"Do you mind if we stay here for the night?" the emo got right to the point.

"WHAT?" I yelled only for them to cover their ears.

Levy ran out of the bathroom in a small towel.

"What's wrong Lucy?" she looked at the boys and ran back into the bathroom.

"Your on your own on this one, Luce!" I heard Levy yell from the bathroom. I softly giggled until I saw the guy with piercings with a bloody nose.

**BAM!**

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I'm SORRY OKAY!" I yelled at the piercings guy.

"Now you owe us a favor" said the blonde.

We were all sitting on the couch me and Levy were in our pjs and the guys were begging us to stay the night.

"How do I know you guys aren't rapist?" I asked glaring at them.

"Cause I would have raped you already" the blonde said with a 'tch' afterward.

I sighed.

"So you guys are in Sabertooth?" Levy asked surprising me.

"Oh so you know about us?" said the emo guy.

"Not really buy I do know about Sabertooth, and Lucy and I were kicked out of..." I covered Levy's mouth before she could say any more.

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO TELLING PEOPLE WE DON'T KNOW OUR BUSINESS!" I yelled making the guys cover their ears again.

"What do you guys have sensitive ears or something?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah dragon slayers have sensitive ears you know" the blonde said a bit pissed.

"Oh yeah why were you crying earlier?" the blonde asked laying on **MY **bed.

"None of your business!" I said laying on Levy's lap really annoyed with them.

"Why do you need somewhere to sleep anyway?" Levy asked with a slightly concern look on her face.

"Well the man down stairs said you got the last room and we have been everywhere looking for a place to sleep over night" said the emo as if it was obvious.

I sighed looking at Levy.

"...Fine... you guys can stay" I said to tired to argue with them.

I got up and through the blonde off my bed.

"Oh yeah before we go to sleep what is your names?" I asked gazing at them sleepily.

"I'm Sting and this little cat is Lector" said the blonde.

"I'm Rouge and this is Fro" the emo said as the little cat with a frog costume nodded.

"I am Gajeel and this is PantherLily" said the guy I kicked earlier showing a lot when I did. I wish I put on underwear then.

"I am Lucy" I said with a sweet smile across my face.

"And I am Levy" Levy said rolling around on her bed trying to get comfy.

Finally we all spread all over the room and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Me:I hope you enjoyed<em>

_Levy: Man I love dis bed -**rolls around some more-**_

_Lucy: Wow so who will I end up with again?_

_Me: I said Sting but I like Sting and Rouge both so I don't know_

_Sting and Rouge: Aw you like us_

_Me: **-Blushes-**_

_Me: See you next time BYE!_


End file.
